The filing device of this kind conventionally comprises a folder body having a front cover, a back cover and a rear cover, and a binding fastener fixed to the inner face of the back cover by, for example, rivets. The folder body is made of rigid sheet material such as cardboard or synthetic plastics and the binding fastener is of a sheet metal or rigid synthetic plastics. The binding fastener made of metal is fixed to the folder body made of paper or synthetic resin by means of a rivet made of metal and is so structured not to easily be demounted from the folder body by the weight of the bound papers.
Concern over the global ecological issues has recently been growing. Considering such a social trend, when products are to be disposed, the products are beginning not just to be incinerated but treated as follows; first broken apart into each parts of the same material, then collected according to the parts classified based on whether the material is reusable or not, or whether the material should be burned or not, and finally provided with a treatment according to each of the material for the reuse of the material of the products.
For the above-mentioned filing device when it is to be disposed, the binding fastener and the rivet made of metal is reusable if collected and melted, and the folder body made of paper is reusable as a recycled paper if collected. However, if the binding fastener is securely fixed to the folder body by the rivet, the filing device may not be divided into different material on the spot where the filing device has been used, thereby to cause difficult collection of the parts according to the material. That is, there is no other way but to plastically deform the rivet by means of a tool such as a drill or the like for demounting the binding fastener from the folder body. In offices where the filing devices are used or kept it is rare to ordinarily be furnished with the above-mentioned tools so that it may be costly to purchase the tool just for the disposal of the filing device, which makes it difficult to separate and collect the filing device according to the material as mentioned above. In addition, if the operation to separate the filing device accompanies too much trouble, it may not be conducted because it is not obligatory to separate and collect the filing device. There is also a problem that it involves risks to separate the filing device by using the tools like a drill.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above-mentioned problems. The object of the invention is to provide a filing device having such a structure that the binding fastener can be separated from the folder body without using a tool which is not ordinarily furnished.